Black Cats of Halloween
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: They are cats, and they got a limited amount of time before Halloween is over. They must trick or treat as if they're lives depend on it. see you soon Mom and Dad
1. Chapter 1

"NYAAAAAAOOOOOOO!"  
We cried, racing into the streets. Tonight had that all too familiar moon in the air. The chill playfully running up your spine. The wicked laughter that found a way to ring. The crisp autumn air that we'd breathe simply for the enjoyment; because sometimes a lie is easier to take. This one was pretty simple for us, and actually just as fun as it is stressful. The goal is simple: travel the farthest distance possible, while gathering plenty of candy. We pretty much have to multi-task. It's a good thing there are two of us too handle the job.

Dipper was in one of the biggest hurries ever, constantly panting thanks to the choice of breathing. We do not really need the luxury anymore, but it's nice. Like we said, the lie is something we'd prefer. It's easier to take. This year's costume was the same as last years; and the year before that, and the year before that. A black hoodie with cat ears, paired with orange shorts.

Mabel was skipping down the streets, still trying to find the bright side in everything. She wore matching black shoes as her brother, also sporting similar black and orange striped socks. They both also had matching cat tails. Her overall kitty costume of choice though was pretty much a black sweater, an orange skirt and a cat ear headband.

"C'mon Dipper! We have to get going!" Mabel shouted happily, already prancing around the unfamiliar streets. The brother did nothing to disobey, understanding the task at hand just as well as the sister. We have a long way too go. But we both still live nonetheless with the belief that it'll be all worth it. We quickly race through the different homes, paying no mind to the unfamiliar faces or other trick-or-treaters. All that mattered to us was the candy. We needed the largest amounts allowed. Because of the goal, that one Summerween Dipper insisted that they buy a good amount of the candy supply. We learned the consequences the hard way. We had to earn our supply, whether we liked it or not. Of course we didn't mind this. Dipper can't use the "we're getting too old" excuse no longer, since we are no longer capable of aging. Nonetheless, we still have a goal for tonight, just like any other: get as much candy as possible while traveling the largest distance we can. Everyone we come across would have to have something supplied for us, end of story. Preferably plenty. And if there was a basket saying "take one", our condition would force us to snatch the entire bin. Took Mabel awhile to adjust to the idea of practically stealing. This technically though wasn't gluttony, since these seemingly greedy acts were pretty necessary. We are required to snatch as much candy as possible. Simple as that.

"Don't start eating them Mabel! You know we gotta make these last" Dipper scolded his sister. She only frowned, tossing the still wrapped pieces back into the bag. Sadly this is part of our curse.

"Dipper, how much longer do you think this'll take?" Mabel asks as we approach the next house.

"I already told you. It would take us 180 hours to get to Piedmont. We're only given 10 hours of travel time every Halloween. We've only gotten 3 years down, 15 years to go. Trust me, I did the math" he replies, bag ready for when the door opens. We go through the usual routine, rushing through this round and snatching as much of the sweets as we can. Give them all to us, no one else. That's the way it has too be.

"We'll still make it, right?" she then asks the other half, feeling a little bit worried.

"Of course, we'll get there. Since when was Mabel Pines one to let some silly curse slow her down?" he smiled reassuringly.

"You have a point" she smiles back. Leaving the house, we look at the sky in mutual hope.

"I promise, we'll see you again someday, Mom and Dad"

We the cats continue our prancing through the night, going through the houses as quickly as possible with the ultimate numbers of candy as possible. After all, our time is limited. We need to travel as far as we need to in order to reach our parents. It would just be nice to see them, one last time. It does not matter if we're two different people, we both can agree on that wish. Few hours passed until all the Jack o Lanterns went out.

"Meow-bel-" Dipper started to speak before covering his mouth. He meowed her name.

"Nya,...not this again" Mabel sighed, giving herself a face-palm; err, face-paw. It's our curse. "Ok, how much candy do you think we got?" Mabel then mewed to her brother.

"Well, assuming you didn't eat them all"

"_Hiss!_"

"We should have enough to last til next halloween; I hope" he said nervously. "The important thing now is to make as much distance as we can and find shelter" he then points out. With a simple nod, we sprint into the distance at full speed; well as full as a wheelbarrow of candy plus a couple stuffed pillow cases can allow.

We spent 4 hours trick or treating, the following 5 sprinting to gain distance. At this point we have shrinked somewhat in size and nearly to the point where we were far more feline than human. Fur and all. Our time was running up. Simply walking on two legs was becoming a challenge.

"Look! Over there!" Dipper meowed, pointing to a cave that was conveniently close to the next town over. The two of us going in, we realize it's abandoned and actually in okay condition after an hour of exploration. "We have an hour left before the change is complete" he mewed, his furry self settling in. Mabel curled up as well.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Curled up on a pile of candy were two twin black cats. They were perfectly similar, the only difference being that the female wore an orange ribbon around her head while the boy had a matching scarf around his neck. The two cats curled close too each other for warmth, knowing that they wont be leaving for a long time. And they dreamed. Not separately. Their rights to freely access their own minds had been limited. The female would party away in her galaxy of a mind when allowed. The male would enjoy the peace of his pine tree forest he called a mental oasis. The majority of their time was spent being mentally together, paying their part of the bargain.

"Alright Shooting Star and Pine Tree, you know the deal" Bill Cipher said, entering their minds. The cats bowed respectively, ready to do his bidding.

"Okay, how much candy did you two gather this time?" he asked.

"Loads and loads! If we ate them all at once, we'd have the biggest stomach aches ever!"

"Which I will make sure does not happen since I don't want to starve because of Mabel's addiction. I plan to make sure the mountain lasts all year by carefully planning our meals and-"

"BOOORIIIIIING!"

"Hey! Rude"

"Ok, you can shut up now. Now, who will be massaging my feet this time"

"Not it!"

"-Not it! Dang it" Dipper lost, padding over to do the favor.

"Ok Shooting Star, I need you to fetch me my coffee" Bill ordered.

"Can't you conjure up your own? We're in the mind" she pointed out

"Yeah but wheres the fun in that? Plus we made a deal"

"Okay"

And so the twin cats would dream and dream almost all the time, doing all those chores and favors asked of the demon. On occasion they were allowed to rest in their own minds capes or wake up time to time to live on the candy. It was literally the only thing they were allowed to eat. Even though they were long dead and shall never age, the twins are capable of starving in their current state. Earned Halloween candy was all they were allowed to live on. It was only once a year on Halloween night they would become human. Forced to trick or treat and do some traveling in order to see their parents one more time. And during their time in Gravity Falls, Summerween also counted. This was their curse. The deal they made with the triangle shaped devil. A curse that shall continue for the estimated 15 more years. Wish them both luck on their journey, and a Happy Halloween.

* * *

**Happy Halloween guys! So that was a cute little story; sorta. On the bright side Mabel's number one dream came true: she gets to live on candy for the rest of her existence. Yay her. **

**So anyways, this year I'm dressed as Jigsaw from the Saw movies. Black dress, white blouse, lots of makeup and red contacts that make my eyes water. It's my first time. But yeah, that's what I'm dressed as. I'm just going to be marathoning horror movies and video chatting on chatroullette. Tune in, you might meet me! I don't know what time I'll be on, but I plan on being there**

**I want to play a game. You tell me what you are dressed as this year and what you are doing. I'd love to know**


	2. update

not that it really matters, but change of Halloween plans. I got invited to a sweet partay so don't expect me on chatroullette or whatever. looks like my Halloween wont be boring after all


End file.
